The Legend
by geewizzz
Summary: A hero of time encounters many trials on his way to discovering himself and his purpose in life.
1. Default Chapter

He woke in a cold sweat, waiting for the sunshine to

evaporate his tears. 'It is a new day', he said to

himself. His lanky boyish figure rose off the bed and

stood in a slump on the cold wooden floor boards. His

toes jumped at the touch. His lightly tanned skin and

broad shouldered had a superb hint of muscularity piercing

through. He rushed over to the stream of sunlight from

his bedroom window and felt the warmth on his chest.

A million golden rays shone through his dirty blonde

Hair. He looked out the window for something he

couldn't put his finger on. It was the moment right

when you wake and your mind is completely clear. There

are no worries present. You are confident and self

assured. He let out a big yawn while he stretched his

arms to grasp the morning air. There was no smile on

his thin and rounded lips. They kept a steady pace

with his jaw and stood stagnant. This was odd for a

fairy boy. They were usually happy folk. They lived only in

their kingdom of peace and responsibility.

But link was no longer part of their peaceful little

village. He had grown substantially taller than

Kokiries are known to. He was not short and plump but

lanky and slightly muscular. He barely

remembered the boy in the village that existed once

upon a time. It was only a legend now. Lost to the

wind.

Link grabbed his tunic and belt and strapped them on. His belt rest just upon the line of his hip.

He pulled some fruit from his bag. He was careful not

to wake anyone in the house. He was a guest of the

family. They are nice enough to let a stranger like

Link stay in their home. He had found all of their

escaped chickens and they felt they had a debt to owe.

Link would never had taken advantage, but it included

a good meal and a warm fire. He jumped on the chance.

It was barely 6 in the morning when he strapped on his

boots to continue his travels. The youngest of the

homes residents ran up to him in surprise and begged

him to stay. "Puease" she said as her small four year

old face scrunched up next to his tunic. "I cant, I'm late already" he said in the warmest voice possible. In desperation he said "I

will be back to visit you, I promise". He swept off

out the door without a creak.

Outside the morning was fresh. Some of the older people

were up already beginning their daily chores. He saw

his steady horse Epona standing in a stall next to the

families home. She was sturdy, dark and muscular. She

was incredibly intelligent. In her he saw a face from

his past. Her long brown hair, and beautiful blue

eyes. A remembrance only the crisp air of morning

could bring on. Within seconds of remembrance Epona

was a horse again, chewing on hay. The memories from

his boyhood lingered like a gassy fragrance. They

were present but not welcomed completely. Things were

different now. They were different. He had changed

without realizing it. He jumped onto Epona with a

leap and gave a small 'yaah!' to get her trotting. He

left the small village with the feeling of a new

morning.

Within a few minutes of riding he remembered his

dream. He was inside of a palace lined with gold

patterns on the walls. Some of beasts, some of people.

It was all a kaleidoscope of pictures swirling in his

mind. Until a few minutes before he woke. Everything

went dark and he could swear he heard a voice calling

out his name. A voice that sounded like a young woman.

It was clear and crisp and as it kept calling his

surroundings became brighter. It said to him "Link you

must find them..". Continuing to repeat itself two

more times before the warmth of the sun brought him

out of his trance. As he rode the tick of Eponas hoofs

helped him keep his thoughts strait. He pondered if it

was something he had heard while in town yesterday. It

was unimaginable. Suddenly he remembered the face

behind the voice it came as an epiphany. He had heard

it only afew times before. One of which occurred nearly

eight years ago. He blurted out to the nothingness

around him "Its Zelda..".


	2. The Lake

The Lake

The sun was beating down as it was almost noon now. Its blazing rays hit Links sword and left beams of light trailing behind him. Link hovered his head past Eponas mane to see it she was in need of a rest. Her large black eyes mirrored the emerald green grass and the tainted blue of the cloudy sky. All at the same time fiery speckles of red appeared from reddish brown hair that swaddled her neck could be seen hidden beneath the swirl of color. Link saw the moisture collecting with her eye lid like windy tears. He decided it was time to stop.

They had reached Hylian lake. A cool breeze came from the waters as they approached. The temperature of the early spring air dropped slightly. Link spotted a large oak nearby for him and Epona to rest under. He snatched at his water jug held up by a thin line of leather from Eponas saddle and took a huge gulp. The droplets of water mixed with his sweat as they raced together toward the tip of his chin, both crawling over his slightly pink lips and distinguished jaw line.

Link sat and thought again about Zelda. He had few memories of her. Her long blonde hair and flowing dress. To him she was the untouchable. The unreachable. He remembered her hopeful spirit and bright eyes. It was never the expression in her brows or the curve of her rose lips that stuck in his memory. Her face was a beacon of light. Its bright rays shone hope even into the heat of a young

boy. A boy who was barely even a spec on the earth at the time, and believed he would remain as such. To him, and the kingdom, she was royalty. Anything she did was important. Little did he know of her captivity at the time. Her station left her to live a dictated life.

As the waves rolled and swept the sand clean he couldn't help but wonder why she would be calling for him again. It had been years since their bond had been broken by time and war. Gannon had been defeated once more, and the kingdom had returned to peace. His life was steady now. He was quite the wanderer. Epona as his companion and the wilderness as his home. It was a peaceful life, but not right for a person of links abilities.

The afternoon swept on. The light motion of the waves hitting the sandy shore across the way put link to sleep. He felt his eyelids drift downward at each metronomic motion upon the beach. Fighting the feelings he had, as well as the oncoming slumber, he fell into a deep sleep. All of a sudden he was running, running as fast as he could. Link looked down at the trail in front of him. Each blade of grass and bustle of weeds blazed past him as he pressed on. He looked down at his short stumpy arms and realized he was a child. His little green hood bounced as he ran. It was night at he could hear the cowl of owls. He could feel the flicker of torches behind him as if they had arms to grasp him. He looked back and saw ugly beasts chasing him. They were gaining speed. No skin upon their bones only tattered robes covered in soil and death. He felt for his long sword but it was not there. All he had was a small short sword. Something he would not even consider as a sword now, a knife maybe. This would not help him. He ran toward the Castle. The drawbridge was just closing as he reached the wooden sign in front. The soil seemed to crumble beneath him as he came closer to the drawbridge. One strong leap and he made it. He grasped the wooden beam and crawled on top. His balance was impeccable. He stood several minutes on the edge of the teetering bridge as two guards slowly lifted it upwards. They did not notice him there he was too short and too dark to see. The edge of the wooden bridge clanked against the stone when he reached the top. The click, click, click of the chains at the side was almost deafening as the guards locked down the castle court for the night. Link waited several minutes before standing at full height once again. Though he was a mere four and a half feet, he felt his agility would give him away. Once thegate was clear of life, and death, he slid down the side of wooden plank and felt his feet hid the cobble stones of the kingdom square.


	3. The Girl

Links small green figure was cleverly hidden amongst

the slowly appearing fog. Its dark curls grasped at

his ankles where he stood. He peered around him at the

darkness for unsuspecting guards or members of court.

As he suspected, there was no one. At this time the

old were going to bed, the young were being forced to

go to sleep, and the in between were blending in and

at the same time praying for romance and adventure.

Being the adventurous, and optimistic boy link is, he

had once again expected too much of the barren area.

The Hylians were far too proper and respectful to

create havoc. Let alone act out some interesting

stories for Link to tell the other Kokiries when he

returned. The Kokiries never leave their small solid

forest. They are part of the trees and the soil and

would never dream of parting from their heritage.

Link, on the other hand did not find himself in the

same predicament. Outside of the forest walls he felt

he could belong.

The dark and the coo of the owl were his company.

'Well, might as not waste a perfectly good night.' He

thought to himself. He wandered past the few windows

that were by chance, lit up with candles. Link had

always been captivated by the Hylian royalty.

This night, however would be different. With every

inch he gained towards the palace fate began to pull

and tangle at his future.

The small stones flickered under his leather boots. He

kept his quiet creep along the dirt road towards the

palace. He mimicked each movement as he did before.

The brown of the path and the green in his tunic

swirled past the guards. They had no idea. 'Those

guards wouldnt know a bird had breeched the castle if

it flew into their face' Link snickered to himself. He

had finally reached the perfect grass that encircled

the castle. It was warm and moist all at the same

time, it usually is at this time of night. Each

solitary blade seemed to be trimmed at a specific

height. It was a blanket of the perfect green, any

wrong colors were removed.

Link crept behind a green bush. The shrub's delicate

fingers cradled its soft pink roses. As his face

pressed closer to the petals he was surrounded with

their scent. He took a deep breath and closed his

eyes. He reached up at his cap and tugged down in an

effort to cover more of his blond hair that shone

through. He extended his neck past the tip of the

tallest leafy appendage and directed his glare toward

the colorful shiny windows of the palace. Inside he

saw two

figures. One in a bright red robe pacing the floor in

an agitated manner. His chubby outline and broad

shoulders were dominated by the heavy crown he wore

upon his balding head. The other figure was standing

in one spot. At first Link thought it was a statue,

until it moved slightly to change positions. He had

some sort of dark colored cloak on. He held himself

with authority. Link thought this to be quite weird

especially in the presence of the King. The entire

experience was almost surreal. The swirl of color from

the stained glass windows painted the picture with

unnatural hues. Link squinted his distinguished

eyebrows and turned his head to the side. 'This must

hold some secret' he stated to himself cautiously.

He snuck away from the bushes and was practically

scared out of his mind. He jumped almost two feet in

the air and landed completely on his backside. All he

could see were two small red tinted eyes. He stood and

almost began to panic. He realized these particular

eyes seemed

to be at his eye level. These eyes did not belong to

an adult, but a child. "shhh" she said and cupped her

delicate clothed hand over his mouth. Yes, it was a

girl's voice. "You musn't make such noises around the

castle at night! Someone may hear you and there would

be no explanation" Link just stood still in awe of her

hospitality. She

saw his sudden relaxation and removed herself slightly

from his personal space.

"What is your purpose here boy?" she asked.

Link could barely part his lips to speak. He was not

afraid, but perplexed by her somehow acquired wisdom.

She was only his age and she had spoken as if she had

years of education.

"Well..?"

Link finally spoke "I um... my name is Link" and he

introduced himself. His brow lowered a degree and his

eyes focused in on her pale face. He couldn't think of

anything else to say. He shouted to himself 'say

something, don't just stand here, you idiot'. There

were no explanations, he had no purpose.

"And why are you stalking my household?" she said.

"I am not, I am just curious about umm..." Link broke

up his sentence. He was all of a sudden lost in

speech, remembering that secrecy was probably the best

way to go in this situation. Before he could cover his

tracks further the young girl finished his sentence

for him.

"ahh, the dark man in the in the room just beyond us.

I am curious too. His presence gives me an uneasy

feeling. He is a terrible man" She refocused her eyes

past links green hat through the castle window.

Link lowered his head past her view and looked down

at his boots for a moment. He swept his bangs from his

face and looked at the young girl once more. He

analyzed her. She was clothed well. She wore a dress

of white, purple and pink. Each added in perfect

proportion with each other. She wore a large cloak

that was more for disguise than warmth. Only her eyes

were visible. Link took his glance up to her eyes once

more and stared into them. He was instantly sucked in.

They were light and dark at the same time. So much

encompassed them for a young girl in such a peaceful

kingdom. Inside they held years of wisdom. She stopped

looking through the window for a moment to question

Link with a twitch of her brow.

"Who are you?" asked Link, barely paying attention to

the subject at hand.

"I am ..." She hesitated. "I am .."

A huge crash came from the entrance to the palace.

The large dark figure raced out onto the perfect grass

riding a large black horse. The black demon bucked up

against the crisp air of night and succumbed to a

steady trot. The dark figure removed his hood and

peered around the courtyard. Link realized he was

looking for something. His red hair and large scars

engulfed his face. 'It's me! Damn!' Link panicked. He

thought for a moment about what he was going to do

until he realized no one knew he was there and there

was no bounty upon his head. This outburst had no

purpose.

The young girl snapped from behind him and grabbed his

hand. She pushed him behind the soft pink roses along

with herself. "Something has happened" she stammered.

Link focused his eyes through the partings of the

leaves. The dark man triumphed over small daisy's

sitting deaf in the garden. With each trot, his horse

left deep dark impressions in the perfect castle

grass. So dark they gleamed in the moonlight. The dark

man's enflamed nostrils sniffed the air for the scent

of something or someone. He came closer to the shrub,

now Link's sanctuary. The daunting horse blew streams

of spit and warm air towards them. The dark man rode

high on his horse and snatched at a pink rose. Its

petals drifted from between his fingers. The gap left

in the bush revealed the glare of the young girl's

eye. Link lost his breath for what seemed an eternity

and clutched at the girls arm. At that moment he

realized it was not him the man was after but the

mysterious girl. He slid his shoulders past the girls

glare and he stood. His legs barely held him. His

bright blue eyes met the foggy grey lenses that seemed

to encircle the dark mans pupils. The girl took a firm

hold of links green tunic and hid anxiously wondering

what would happen. Link broke his stare and glanced at

the young girl. Her eyes were now filled with despair.

I a fraction of a second they seemed to have lost all

of their light.

The dark man sneered at Link. He snickered in an evil

tone and directed his glare down. "Ha" he said. "Get

out of my way!". He bucked his black demon of a horse

and swiped his muscular arm into Links small fitting

tunic. Link fell to the ground. He felt a warm trickle

down the side of his brow and rushed to his feet. He

could feel the anger and frustration building inside

of him. In that second, the dark man grabbed the young

girl and threw her on his horse. He cracked his black

whip and rode on. A shrill scream and cry fallowed the

dark man close behind.

Link stood in the dark. His blond hair seemed to fade

amongst the shrill silence. Confusion came over him

and he just stood there. His head drifted down and he

saw a small pink rose petal amongst the perfect castle

grass. The tears began to fall.


End file.
